1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrahigh-pressure sealing device and a reciprocating pump.
2. Description of the Background
High-pressure pumps operating at 400 MPa known in the art may incorporate a sealing device including a bottom ring, a back-up ring, a packing, and an elastic ring arranged in this order in the axial direction from a low-pressure chamber toward a high-pressure chamber (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 1-203764, 11-51193, and 2003-65439, or Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3).
A sealing device in such a high-pressure pump includes a bottom ring formed from high-strength stainless steel to slide on an inner member (plunger), and includes a back-up ring and an elastic ring to seal with an outer member (cylinder).